


Love Me Do

by taekwoonspossession



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dom!Hakyeon, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinda not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, kinda sorry, reupload, sub!Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoonspossession/pseuds/taekwoonspossession
Summary: He’d said he wanted more.He’d said he could take more, that he could take Hakyeon all.And who would Cha Hakyeon be if he denied his lover’s request?





	Love Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyacinth_lea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/gifts), [jyanchabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanchabin/gifts), [weirdcutecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcutecat/gifts).

> this is the reupload of my first ever chabin smut fic, hope you enjoy! ^^,,
> 
> p.s gifting this to these lovely women because they are the ones who always keep cheering me on when i'm on my lowest and want to delete everything i ever wrote, so yeah.. thank you, i love you ❤️

He’d said he wanted more.

He’d said he could take more, that he could take Hakyeon all.

And who would Cha Hakyeon be if he denied his lover’s request?

“You’re so beautiful like this, Hongbin-ah,” Hakyeon purred in a low voice, circling around his boyfriend’s naked, kneeling form on the bedroom floor. “Look at you being a filthy little whore for me, mouth gagged, hands tied behind your back, kneeling on the floor with a vibrator up your thirsty asshole and a cockring around your already leaking dick.” His voice was filled with dark amusement and pride as his lover just glared harder up at him with every degrading word that left Hakyeon’s mouth. 

“_Mmpff!_” Hongbin grunted, jaw clenching down hard on the black ball that kept him from speaking a word. His blood-curling glare, however, lost its effect as soon as Hakyeon turned the volume up on the vibrator, making the younger cry out – in agony or pleasure Hakyeon didn’t care – almost face-planting their expensive rug as his muscles in his thighs and back clenched, then unclenched at the new sensation.

Were it the first months of their relationship, Hakyeon would have run over to make sure his boyfriend was alright, but now, after two years, he just slowly walked up to the younger, yanking him closer to his face by the collar of the harness that deliciously hugged around Hongbin’s entire body, enhancing his chiselled chest, firm abs and thick thighs. Hakyeon had to hold himself back not to fuck him then and there.

“It would be a shame,” Hakyeon started with a low snare, glaring hard deep into Hongbin’s wide, dark, lustful eyes, “if I had to punish you for ruining the rug with your leaking cock, so be a good boy and kneel straight as I have already told you to. Or perhaps do you want to be punished? Is that it?” 

Hongbin’s answer was a definitive head shake, and Hakyeon smirked. “So you want to be a good boy, want to feel my thick, warm, throbbing dick inside you, right? Because I’m throbbing for you, Hongbin-ah, I can’t wait to have you all to myself,” he whispered against the other’s ear, making sure not to touch him even with his lips.

Hakyeon took great care not to touch his lover for as long as possible. He wanted Hongbin to know what it felt like to be deprived of touch just to be touched all over again. He wanted Hongbin to be on edge, to shake and tremble, to want him, _ yearn him. _So he made him strip, touch and prepare himself, made him put in the vibrator, put on the gag and cockring, and even when Hakyeon assisted in getting Hongbin in the harness, he was careful not to touch him.

And the result?

The result was an agitated, sensitive, twitching Hongbin. Hakyeon wasn’t lying when he called him beautiful earlier – his breathing was hard, making his chest fall and rise rapidly, the muscles in his abs and thighs clenching from time to time as he was trying not to come and keep his posture straight. Not to mention the beads of sweat all over his body, Hakyeon was sure they tasted delicious and salty, but he couldn’t lick them off of his boyfriend. At least not _yet_.

“Do you remember our signs if it’s too much for you?” Hakyeon asked, and Hongbin nodded in return. “Show me.” So Hongbin blinked three times, and when Hakyeon looked over his shoulder, he opened and closed both of his hands also three times. He hummed in approval, glad his partner remembered the safe signs before he crouched down to be eye-level with his lover with a teasing smile on his face.

“And now, show me how much you want me, and I’ll reward you.”

Hongbin moaned, a low and frustrated sound, sat down on his heels, then carefully shifted his weight so he actually sat on the rug with his legs on one side – he was hoping to dear God for the vibrator not to slip out his ass, his Master was even kind enough to turn the volume down to a bearable mode – then rolled onto his stomach and lifted his hips high in the air, putting himself on display in his Master’s face.

The sight of Hongbin’s deliciously pink, wet, wide asshole with the vibrator still working inside of him went straight to Hakyeon’s dick, and he growled, getting up from the floor faster than lightning, yanking Hongbin up by the arms just to slam him into the nearest wall.

The younger let out a surprised yelp at the sudden movement, but he didn’t have time to complain as Hakyeon was all over him all at once. His hands were wandering on Hongbin’s body, caressing, gripping and pinching his flesh as he pleased. He also showered Hongbin with hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses from his neck down to his shoulder blades, lapping his tongue on small beads of sweat, making Hongbin cry out and push his hips back towards Hakyeon’s hardness.

“_ Fuck, _” Hakyeon cursed into Hongbin’s ear, grazing the lobe with this teeth. He felt the other tense and shiver under his hands. “You horny slut. Showing your cock-thirsty hole so readily, are you this easy for everyone or just for me, huh?” he hissed, inserting a finger inside Hongbin, making sure not to touch his most sensitive spot as he slowly started pulling out the vibrator. “You can’t cum yet, understood?” Hakyeon added, when he felt Hongbin’s hole clench down around his finger and the now turned-off toy.

Hongbin couldn’t do anything but whimper and writhe at Hakyeon’s command, desperately holding back his climax. He wanted to come so badly, but couldn’t because of Hakyeon and that fucking cockring and really he just wanted to curse and scream and shout and to _be_ _fucked_. Oh god, he wanted to be _fucked_ and _filled_ so bad he was literally willing to do anything.

“Answer me,” Hakyeon growled, dropping the vibrator down with one hand and gripping a handful of Hongbin’s hair with the other. “You can’t cum yet, did you understand you filthy whore?”

Hongbin glowered despite the pleasant shiver running down his spine at the shameful name, looking back into Hakyeon’s eyes with a dangerous glint in his own.

“Oh, you can’t talk. How forgetful of me,” Hakyeon clicked his tongue with a playful smirk on his lips as he lined himself up with Hongbin’s entrance. “But you can scream, right? Scream for me, baby,” he whispered into Hongbin’s ear, and then with a swift push of his hips, he was inside Hongbin, filling him up and up and up just as Hongbin had craved and he was screaming, screaming like he was getting paid for it.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you feel so good, Hongbin-ah, so warm and ready for me,” Hakyeon sighed, his breath fanning the fresh bite mark on Hongbin’s shoulder, making the other shiver. “You’re so good for me, I will fuck you well,” Hakyeon whispered, then grabbed his lover’s hair and hip with each of his hands, setting a slower, cautious pace at first to test the waters, to give his Hongbin a chance to make a sign to stop, but when all Hongbin did was fuck himself on Hakyeon’s cock like the needy bitch he was, Hakyeon started fucking him rough and hard and fast and Hongbin arched, letting out a broken cry that mixed with Hakyeon’s breathless moans. 

“_Hnnggh– ah—hah_,” Hongbin cried through the gag and Hakyeon frowned– one of the few disadvantages of the gag was that he couldn’t hear Hongbin’s cries and screams, couldn’t hear him call his name and he also couldn’t kiss him senseless while he was fucking him, so with a clumsy and sweaty hand he discarded the thing and before Hongbin could moan _ ‘Hyung!’, _he sealed his lips with a feverish, hot, wet kiss.

The kiss was messy – teeth meeting teeth, tongue meeting tongue – but they both enjoyed it nonetheless. Hongbin kissed back like a dying man, desperate and thirsty, moaning each time Hakyeon bit down on his lower lip.

“Is this what you wanted, Hongbin-ah?” Hakyeon asked, snapping his hips forward roughly, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the dimly-lit room. “Is this how you wanted to be fucked, you dirty whore?”

_ “Y-yes! Yes, Master!” _Hongbin practically choked on the words, his throat and mouth feeling dry and sore. “You fuck me so well- _ah, fuck_ _Hyung!_”

Oh how Hakyeon missed hearing his beloved’s voice. “I will let you cum soon, baby, I will let you. Do you want to cum?” he asked against Hongbin’s neck, licking and biting the flesh for everyone to see who he belonged to.

“Ye-yes, Master, please let me– _ ah _ – come, please let me come, please, please, plea– _ Fuck, Hakyeon-hyung! _ ” Hongbin didn’t care which neighbour of theirs heard him or not, he practically screamed, seeing stars and white when Hakyeon reached between his legs and pressed a thumb on the tip of his untouched, sensitive cock, smearing his precum all over the head. His blood boiled, it felt like fire was coursing through his veins and he didn’t even notice when Hakyeon removed the cockring, all he knew that a few skillful slides across his dick and Hakyeon’s own thick, hard cock pounding his ass, hitting all the delicious and sweet places inside that made him forget even his own name, were enough to finally – _ finally! _ – make him come with such intensity that he _ sobbed _. 

“Sshh, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Hakyeon whispered over Hongbin’s temple, covering the bite marks with soft kisses. “Yes, that’s a good boy, cum for me, yes.”

And Hongbin came, came and came, twitching and moaning as he felt Hakyeon’s own warm release inside of him, filling him up, making him feel full.

“Shit, Bin-ah, that was amazing, _ you _ were amazing,” Hakyeon huffed, breathless, resting his head between the other’s shoulder blades. “Are you okay? Was I too rough? Do you need anything? Can you walk?” But as soon as he asked that question, he lifted Hongbin off his feet, carrying him to their bed bridal-style.

Hongbin didn’t have the energy to respond or to refuse. He was still experiencing the aftershocks of his orgasm, so all he could hear was Hakyeon’s worried voice. He could feel himself being lifted then put down, he could feel warm, gentle fingers caressing his forehead, followed by soft lips. He could faintly hear a chuckle, and that chuckle made his heart feel fuzzy and warm. It was silly, so he laughed, and before sweet sleep took over him, he heard a whispered _ ‘I love you’ _, so he whispered it back, feeling happy, so happy.

– – – – –

_ “Ya! Hongbin-ah! You dripped cum on our new rug! I told you not to!” _

_ “Lick it up, then.” _

_ “Ya! Lee Hongbin! I will _ not _ lick up your fucking cum from the rug, so come here and lick it up your- Are you even listening to me?! Ya! Don’t you dare go back to sleep! Hongbin-ah! Aish…” _

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fiction, so always make sure you have safe sex and only do what you are comfortable with!! 🤗💞


End file.
